The Gilded Tome
by The Maraudetts
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, it should have been impossible. But, instead, 3 girls have entered the world of Harry Potter through a book. Oh boy. A little different take on what happens when 'muggles' enter the HP world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Jadyn_

As I stood outside, waiting for Jackie to answer the door, clutching the brown, weathered book, I had know clue how many changes and events it would cause.

No clue whatsoever.

Jackie opened the door, she looked extremely excited, and with good reason.

"Do you have it?" her hazel eyes gleamed with anticipation.

I smiled and held up the old, leather bound book, which was engraved with gilded letters, Hogwarts, A History.

Jackie squealed with excitement.

"I can't believe it, where did you find it?"

"Amazingly," I said, walking through the door, "In a used bookstore... Is Maggie here?"

Jackie lead me through her house, and to her room, where Maggie was sitting in a chair. I smiled, showing Maggie the book cover, and she smiled as well.

"Have you read it yet?"

"Of course not," I answered, "Jackie would kill me if I did without her... besides... I only found it today. I called you as soon as I got home... I couldn't believe it, but I knew I had to buy it. It was in the antique section of the used bookstore... I don't even know why I was looking there... I never do."

I shrugged, setting the book down on Jackie's bed.

"Who opens it?" Maggie asked, moving to see the book better. Jackie was peering over my shoulder at the intriguing tome.

"I think Jade should...she's the one that found the book..."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at them, one of them on each side. They nodded. "Well if you are..." Saying this more to myself than my friends.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, I reached my hand forward... _A sense of foreboding? _But with the eagerness of my friends, and my own eagerness, I opened the book... _and everything around me disappeared_.

A split second later, I was standing at the edge of a forest, faced with multicolored splashes of light exploding—and bodies. Scattered across what appeared to be a battlefield. All around were men and women, and even kids around my age, about 17 or 18, with what appeared to be wands in their hands, shouting incantations in Latin. I knew, given the title of the book, and the clothing of the people around me, what this was... but it was too unbelievable. Yet, before I could assess the situation further, or think anything of the fact that my friends _were not_ with me, a man in black and green robes with black hair came charging at me a formed curse about to put me in a not-so-good situation, when a black-clad figure with silvery-blond hair ran between my attacker and I and shouted "Protego!" Then disarmed him, and immobilized him. I was so shocked, and very much hoping that this was some sort of twisted nightmare, that without thinking, I turned trying to go unnoticed and slink off into the forest. However, as soon as I tried to escape this frenzy before me into much wanted darkness, someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me up close to him.

"Where would you be going?" It was the person that had protected me from an impending hexing.

My breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw him. I knew exactly who he was.

"Draco Malfoy." The name escaped my lips before I could stop it. His grey eyes flashed with suspicion, narrowing. He gripped my wrist tighter.

"Just who might you be?"

I got a hold of myself, forgetting most of my fear, and put on a facade of calm and coldness.

"So I was right," I snapped back, "It's the sniveling ferret himself."

My cold laughter rang in my ears. The Slytherin's suspicion soon changed to anger.

"And what are you then? You can't be a Muggle... You wouldn't be here if you were... _Where's your wand?_" He demanded, and when I didn't answer, he shook me roughly, "_Who are you!_"

"I didn't answer the first time," I retorted, "What makes you think I'll answer the second?"

He let go of my wrist, throwing me to the ground. I simply laughed, "What? Are you going to hex me because I don't tell you my name?"

I laughed coldly once again.

And as soon as the words came out of my mouth, he threw a hex at me. It stung like hell.. But I didn't let him see that it hurt me. His steely eyes scanned me, then he looked to the forest that lay beyond the battlefield. Luckily, we were out of the battle, protected by a slight outcropping of trees. No one had seemed to notice us, or think that we were of any great consequence. Otherwise, I think I would have had more to deal with than a stinging hex.

I stared at the sky, across which clouds were crawling. Then I felt a raindrop.

"Oh lovely," I said without thinking, "I'm stuck here with Ferret Boy and it's starting to rain... not to mention... _the ongoing battle behind us!_"

Malfoy sneered at me.

I mockingly sneered back.

He muttered something under his breath.

I laughed.

"Oh hell... where could Jackie and Maggie be?"

I looked around, slowly standing, trying to avert my eyes from the ongoing battle behind me.

"Tell me one thing..." I turned to look at the grimacing Slytherin, "What's a Muggle like you doing here? And a bloody American no less..."

"Do I look look like _I _know!" I yelled at him, "All I did was open a book, and now I'm _here._ _Not_ with my friends... and I have to deal with _you..._ as well as try not to pummel you... but the fact that you have a wand stops me from doing so. I'll just say I'm not to keen on being cursed today..."

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow and sneered.

My last words had just reminded me that the Slytherin sneering at me had in fact stopped me from being cursed...And now that I thought about it, it seemed strange of Malfoy to not have cursed me, already, or to have saved me from being cursed in the first place. I must have had an odd expression on my face, because the pureblood's eyes glinted with annoyance and sardonic amusement. Though, before I could comment upon this, I heard the snap of a twig somewhere close. Malfoy became extremely wary.

Then, "Confundo!"

Malfoy disappeared.

"Oh sh..."

And my memory goes blank.


	2. Migraines, Magic, and Twins, Oh my!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then why would I waste my time writing Fanfiction? In other words, anything you see here that can be found in the official Harry Potter books, I haven't created nor do I own. It all belongs to the wonderful, amazing, creative, J.K. Rowling. How unfortunate… for me…

AN: There is a little bit of swearing, cursing, and whatnot in this chapter. I found the use of the F word quite effective in this chapter, but don't worry. It won't be used as much in later chapters.

If you find it offensive, please don't flame. Just don't read!

R/R!

**Chapter 2**

_Jaqueline_

When you first wake up, you're never quite sure of who or where you are. But then you remember, and you remember all of the world's unpleasantries: school, chores, work, the slut who stole your boyfriend, and etc. Being confunded is something like that- that period in between sleeping and waking. You're a little confused and you can't quite think properly. Then, as the charm wears off, your mind clears and you remember that you were just attacked, that magic might be real, and ( in Maggie's case I'm sure) that two really hot red haired guys had just hit you with … whatever the hell that was.

Coming out of my confunded state, my mind flashed back to Jadyn opening up the book…

_Jade opened up the book, Maggie and I waiting in anticipation. Just as she opened it, everything disappeared and Maggie and I were in a forest, Jade no where in sight. We could here shouts, cries, and what sounded like gunshots not too far off. Maggie and I followed the gunshots to the very outskirts of the forest and hid under some underbrush. We watched a battle taking place between men, women, and even kids our age. My eyes opened wide when I realized that they weren't fighting with guns. They were fighting with pieces of wood… wands. _

_" Holy shit," I breathed, turning to Maggie._

_" What the fuck is going on here?" Maggie whispered._

_The battle began to drift a little further away. I motioned to Maggie to stand up, and we did, only to come face to face with two identical men with bright red hair. They raised their wands._

_I said, " Oh."_

_Maggie said, " Ah."_

_They said, " Confundo."_

_I blacked out…_

Sort of. It wasn't really blacking out, but more like day dreaming and not being able to pay attention to anything. Anyways, now I was here. And where was here? And where were Jade and Maggie?

I tied to move. When I found I couldn't, my eyes opened wide, my vision no longer 'blurred.'

My surroundings were a little on the dull side. I was apparently tied to a chair in the almost middle of a small and slightly dark room. There was some light, but I wasn't able to see where it was coming from. Next to me, Maggie appeared to be ' waking up,' and was now blinking and looking surprised. She too was tied up and was pulling on her own restraints fiercely. The two red heads were leaning against the wall opposite of us, along with a young woman with bubblegum pink hair. They were staring, almost glaring at us.

" Who are you?" I groaned quietly, my hands trying to escape their bonds.

" Well girls, we were wondering the same thing about you," Twin #1 said, flashing a brilliant smile. His words, however, were cold.

" We asked you first," Maggie replied, her voice as chilled as his.

" Ah," replied twin #2, " But we've been wondering longer." I turned my head and looked at Maggie. She glanced back at me as if saying '_What the bloody hell is going on here?"_

" Where are we?" I demanded in what I thought to be a voice of authority. The twins and bubblegum lady, as I'd dubbed her, looked at each other, visibly amused.

" Do you really think that we're going to tell you?" bubblegum lady said. So much for my bright idea.

Maggie sighed, clearly frustrated as she tried to pull her hands free. " If we tell you, will you at least untie our hands?" Maggie hissed unhappily. The people looked at each other. The bubblegum lady nodded her head slightly, giving her consent.

Twin #2 crossed his arms and said, " Deal. So who are you? And don't give some bullshit answer because we _will _know if you're lying."

I would have rolled my eyes if the situation hadn't been so unfunny. My arms hurt, I was hungry, and a small migraine was beginning to grow, much to my displeasure. " Jaqueline Blake," I grounded out through my now clenched teeth. " Margaret Gaspar." Maggie almost snapped.

The Bubblegum lady waved her 'wand' and the bonds fell off. The two of us immediately began to rub our bruised wrists. " That's better," I muttered to myself. Maggie snorted. Apparently she didn't think so.

The trio of people surveyed us for a couple of seconds before twin #1 asked, " Are you witches?"

It took a minute for his words to register. " What?" I asked in a deadpanned voice. Maggie followed me up with, " You can't be serious?"

The trio shared a look. What was going on with all of these looks?

" Well?" Bubblegum lady asked.

" Well… no. Like, duh," I replied. Now, I was thrown a little off balance and that stupid migraine in the back of my head was killing me. What the Hell were these people thinking for Christ's sake?

" Then you're muggles." Now I glared at bubblegum lady…. Wait, Bubblegum Lady? Red haired twins? Wands? Magic? Muggles? " Holy Shit," I breathed, turning to Maggie. " We're being held in capture by even bigger Harry Potter fans than we are." Maggie stared at me as if I was an idiot.

" Excuse me?" Bubblegum lady asked, looking confused.

" You heard me!" I nearly snarled. " Now what the fuck's going on here?" Maggie was now looking at me a if I was a psychopath, and I couldn't really blame her. I mean, it was pretty stupid to be cursing and yelling back at people who had already knocked you out, kidnapped you, and god only knows were going to do to you now. But common sense had never really my strong point, as was being demonstrated at the moment.

" No need to be cursing at us. We just want some information."

" What? About a book?" I said sarcastically to twin #2. Bubblegum lady and the twins shared yet another look as if saying _What is wrong with these girls?_

" Look," Maggie started nervously. " All that we want is to get out of here, find a friend, go home, eat, take a shower, and have some pain killer medicine. We are not here to cause any trouble. If you want information, then we can't give it to you because we don't know it. Now can you please let us go?"

" No can do pretty lady," Twin #2 grinned. " As your friend Jaqueline said over there, we did here her and you obviously know more than you're saying."

" What do you know about Harry Potter?" Twin #2 questioned firmly, his wand now on us.

" What do I know about Harry Potter," I mocked him snidely. _Wow, _I thought to myself, mentally slapping my head. _I never knew that I could be so stupid…_

" What do you think I know about Harry Potter?" I asked right back at him. " Jackie…" Maggie moaned.

" What?" I muttered. Maggie just glared at me. I glared back and said in a loud voice, " Harry Potter is a _fictional_, and I stress, _fictional _character in a very popular book series created by the ever so brilliant J.K. Rowling. I know that his character is that of a wizard who gets into a whole bunch of dangerous situations at his magical school, almost dies too many times to count, has a serious hero complex, and is in love with Ginny Weasley. Now, will you _please_ let us go?" I finished in slightly whiny voice.

The trio, however, looked bewildered and didn't reply. " What?" I hissed.

" Way to go Jackie," Maggie murmured sarcastically.

End of Jackie's POV

Now review!


	3. This is why I'm smarter than her

**Sorrrrrrrry! That it took so long, I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You know that, right? If not, get a brain check.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't hate me for being as not-prompt as the other two.**

**This Is Why I'm Smarter than Her**

_**Maggie**_

"Way to go, Jackie."

Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap, crap, crap. Of course, Jackie had to open her fat-ass mouth and basically alienated the people most likely to kill us in the next few minutes or so. Well…since they were questioning us about Voldemort and stuff, they were the good guys, so they wouldn't kill us. Just, you know, hex us and annoy us and stuff. Hell, I didn't know. This was Jackie's problem, not mine.

Of course, since I had met Jackie and Jadyn, Jackie had been the one who had always gotten us into trouble, and then we had had a chore of getting out of it. I tried to keep my head down and away from trouble, and Jade-well, I never really understood her take on it-but Jackie? She just didn't know when to shut up.

We had met in sixth grade, when I was a new girl at Franklin Middle-High School. Jackie and Jade had been friends since…God, I couldn't remember, though Jackie liked to talk about it a lot: after all, she was the talkative one. She basically adopted me, and ever since I had kind of been the sarcastic one, who really didn't talk all that much unless I was around my friends. Jade had been really kind of…gothic, I guess, although she hated being labeled that. And Jackie-well, she was the outgoing one who had her sights set on being the first female president.

And the chances of her being first female president were starting to look seriously grim.

I leaned back in my seat, ready to face the reactions of the people we wanted to be on the good side of, the people looking at us like we had just sprouted extra heads. The witch spoke first, her voice wavering. "Um…excuse me?"

"Are you mad?" asked Twin #1, on the verge of laughing. "You're bloody mad, that's what you two are!"

"Yup, that's what we are," I said quickly. "Bloody mad. Indeed. The bloodiest type of mad this side of the ocean." I rubbed my red wrists, trying to look mad and not about to conk out again because of my headache. Which I really did feel like. I felt like my brain was going to fall out, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up for a bit.

"Of course you are," said Twin #2 sarcastically. "Now…if you're done with this crock of nonsense about fantasy books, we've got a few questions to ask about the whereabouts of You-Know-Who and his followers for you?"

"What about us being mad?" asked Jackie.

"We're going to overlook that for the second," said the witch, waving her hand casually. "Where is You-Know-Who?"

"We don't know," says Jackie emphatically.

"The book doesn't tell us," I muttered under my breath.

The witch gave me a sharp look, then turned back to Jackie. "All right then. Do you know the whereabouts of any of You-Know-Who's supporters?"

Actually, we did, but it wasn't like we'd tell these sociopaths. What did they do for fun anyway, sit around and interrogate people? They were all way too pale, although from the amount of freckles on the twins, the sunlight wouldn't help them anyway. Besides, who knew if Snape still lived where he did?

"Maybe this will clear your heads," said the witch sharply. "You obviously know quite a bit about Harry. You know about his personality, about his…love life…so, therefore, what could you be but Death Eater spies? You're very good ones, though, I'll give you that. We didn't know anything about you."

"If we were Death Eater spies, we'd have wands, wouldn't we?" I asked. "And why the hell would Voldemort want to know anything about Harry's love life?"

The three flinched. "_Maggie_," hissed Jackie beside me, and I realized what I had done. I had slipped and called Voldemort Voldemort. "Oops...my bad…" I muttered. "I mean, eh, why the hell would _You-Know-Who_ want to know anything about Harry's love life?"

Twin #2 rubbed his head. "I don't think You-Know-Who would allow anyone quite this annoying to be with him for very long, do you, Fred?"

"Hey! I resent that!" said Jackie quickly.

"Well, we _told_ you we weren't his spies," I said, leaning back.

The witch furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I think these _are_ You-Know-Who's spies. I mean, they're difficult…Voldemort would probably enjoy spies like these."

"Creepy thought," I said sweetly, "isn't it? Seeing as he knows _nothing about us_ and we _aren't his spies_."

"Okay, look," said Twin #1 hastily, "the reason You-Know-Who would want to know anything about Ginny is so that he knows where to hit Harry. So, therefore, you knowing about Harry's love life could be very, very bad."

Well, duh. That's why he broke up with her. But Jackie wasn't saying anything, so I kept my mouth shut too. At least when she _does_ shut up, it's for a good reason.

"Let's start with the basics," said the witch. "These two found you by a-a bush? Yeah…so, um, how did you get there?"

I looked over at Jackie. Jackie looked over at me.

"Do we tell them?" I asked.

"Tell us? Tell us what?" asked Twin #2.

"I don't know," said Jackie. "They might not believe it…"

"Believe _what?_" asked the witch impatiently. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Well, it's worth a try, right?" I asked.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," said Twin #2.

"No, no, it isn't!" I said.

"Then what _is_ it?" snapped the witch.

"Well…" said Jackie. "We kind of…came through a book. Us and another girl."

"There's another one of you?" asked Twin #1 in interest.

"Yeah...Jade, but she wasn't with us, so we don't know where she is," I said, biting my lip as I thought about it. I was worried about it—who knows where she was now?—but right now, my priority was to get out of this mess. But, seeing as we had a) antagonized our interrogators, b) had no idea what we were doing right now, and c) kind of felt like horse shit, we didn't seem capable of doing that either.

"Tell us how you got to where we found you," said the witch, giving Twin #2 a meaningful look, whatever the hell it was for.

Well, I guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell them _that_; maybe they could help us. Then again, it wouldn't have hurt to tell them anything, but then they would've thought we were spies or whatever (as if they didn't think that now), and _that_ would have been a problem.

In fact, this was all a problem.

Thanks, Jackie. Thanks a hell of a lot.

**Sorry, couldn't get beyond there. Like? Then review.**


End file.
